Husyci
Oprócz wyklęcia Johna Wycliffa, Sobór w Konstancji ekskomunikował również jednego z jego najbardziej znanych uczniów, żarliwego reformatora z Czech zwanego Jan Hus, którego zwolenników nazywano Husytami. Zainspirowany nauczaniem Wycliffa, Hus odrzucił nauczanie Papieża stawiając autorytet Biblii wyżej od opinii kościelnych przywódców. W rezultacie został potępiony jako Heretyk i spalony na stosie w Konstancji w 1415 roku. To czego nauczalem moimi ustami, teraz zapieczętuje moją krwią. ~ Jan Hus thumb|left|Jan HusProces był w pełni pokazowy, ponieważ śmierć Husa była upewniona przed rozprawą. Mimo że Hus trzykrotnie odparł zarzuty jakie mu stawiano, i darowano mu oficjalnie życie, został zamordowany przez spalenie na stosie. Przed spaleniem rzymski kapłan powiedział Husowi że: "Przekazujemy twoją dusze diabłu”, Hus zwrócił oczy ku niebu i powiedział „'Ale, przekazuje moją dusze w ręce Pana Jezusa Chrystusa'." "Hus" oznacza po czesku "Gęś", nawiązując do tego Hus przed śmiercią Hus powiedział: "Uciszą Gęś , lecz w ciągu 100 lat z jej prochów powstanie łabędź, którego nie będzie można uciszyć." '-' Jan Hus: The Goose of Bohemia, by William P. Farfley 100 lat później po części zainspirowany naukami Husa, Marcin Luter przybił 95 tez do bramy kościoła w Niemieckiej Wittenberdze, to wydarzenie zapoczątkowało protestancką Reformację. ---- thumb|left|Józef Putek , Mroki Średniowiecza , 1935" Biskup poznański, Jędrzej Czarnkowski, uwięził w roku 1554 pod zarzutem szerzenia husytyzmu mieszczanina Grzegorza Grycerę,krawca Serafina i aptekarza Jakuba, zaś inkwizytor, dominikanin Paweł Sarbin, skazał ich na spalenie żywcem na stosie. Wyrok ten oburzył szlachtę, toteż pod wodzą Stanisława Ostroroga i Łukasza Górki wpadła ona do miasta i więźniów biskupich uwolniła. Wnet jednak powstała nowa awantura. " - Józef Putek, "Mroki Średniowiecza", Strona 18 "Husytyzm w Polsce był nie tylko ruchem religijnym, ale i antyklerykalnym ruchem politycznym. Z tego to czasu pochodzą legendy o rzekomym napadzie husytów na klasztor jasnogórski w Częstochowie, o jego spaleniu i sponiewieraniu obrazu Matki Boskiej i zrabowaniu kosztowności. Pod wpływem tych bredni tłum w Krakowie urządził w roku 1430 rzeź husytów. Później wyjaśniło się, że napadu na klasztor dokonali polscy szlachcice pod wodzą Jana Kuropatwy i Jakuba Nadobnego, za co odsiadywali karę w wieży zamku wawelskiego." - Józef Putek , "Mroki Średniowiecza", Strona 141 "Długosz w Dziejach Polski tak streścił nauki husytów: „Rzymski biskup wszystkim innym biskupom jest równy. Pomiędzy księżmi żadnej nie ma różnicy. Kapłana nie czyni wyższym godność, ale cnota i zasługa. Dusze z ciał wychodzące natychmiast albo idą na wieczne męki, albo wiekuistą otrzymują szczęśliwość. Ognia czyśćcowego nigdzie nie ma. Próżne są modlitwy i nabożeństwa za zmarłych, wynalazło je łakomstwo księży. Obrazy Boga i Świętych powyrzucać trzeba. Święcenie wody i żegnanie ręką śmiechu są godne. Zakony żebrz ące sami czarci wynaleźli. Kapłani powinni żyć w ubóstwie, przestając na jałmużnie. Każdemu powinno być wolno opowiadać słowo Boże.Żaden grzech ciężki, nawet dla uniknięcia większego złego, nie może mieć pobłażania. Kto w śmiertelnym jest grzechu, ten nie może żadnej, ani świeckiej, ani duchownej, piastować godności i podlegać mu nie należy. Bierzmowanie, którego udzielają biskupi, i ostatnie namaszczenie nie należą bynajmniej do sakramentów świętych. Spowiedź tajemna to niepotrzebne plotki, dosyć jest, gdy choć w domu wyznasz przed Bogiem swoje grzechy. Chrzest z rzecznej wody nie powinien mieć żadnych przydatkówoleju świętego." - Józef Putek , " Mroki Średniowiecza " , Strona 141 , Jan Długosz Cytowany przez Józefa Putka Hieronim z Pragi Jan Hus nie był jedynym Bohaterem wiary w Czechach i Reformatorem . Był nim również inny uczeń Wiclieffa , czeski Teolog oraz Husyta Hieronim z Pragi . Hieronim pochodził z rodziny szlacheckiej więc mógł pozwolić sobie na wyższą Edukację , a jako że był bardzo religijnym człowiekiem odbył podróż do ziemi Świętej . Po powrocie Hieronim został profesorem Uniwersytetu Praskiego . Hieronim po raz pierwszy poznał Wiclieffa studiując w Oxkfordzie , wcześniej Hieronim studiował w Koloni i Paryżu , jednak to właśnie nawiązanie kontaktu z Wicliffem zmieniło jego życie . Gdy wrócił do swojego kraju , przywiózł do niego Pisma Johna Wicliffa . Podobnie jak Hus , Hieronim dostrzegał niebezpieczeństwo płynące z nieustannej Germanizacji swojego kraju . Czechy od niepamiętnych lat były zdominowane walką o niezależność i wpływy z Cesarstwem Niemieckim . Owoce Husytów Katolicy mówią o owocach Husytyzmu jako złych , ponieaż dziś Czechy są krajem ateistycznym i pozbawionym wiary , jest to obrzydliwe fałszowanie Historii i pokaz zakłamania wysówając takie twierdzenia . Trudno znaleść bardziej uduchowiony lud który wierzył tak jak wierzyli Taboryci . Turdno znaleść większy obraz klęski katolickiego świata , do tychczas wszyscy Biblijni chrześcijanie byli mordowani przez Rzym , Husyci jako pierwsi z niczego , nie posiadając najmniejszych sznas na zwycięstwo , odparli i pokonali najpotężniejsze niebezpieczeńśtwo zbrojnej armii jakiej inni chrześcijanie nie wiedzieli wcześniej . Właśnie dla tego Katolicy mówią o nich w ten sposób . Jednak przyczyna upadku Religijnego w Czechach NIE JEST winą Husytów i nie jest możłiwe nawet wysunąć takiej tezy bez nazwania siebie samego Hiporkytą . Lata Habsurskiej Katolickiej Okupacji , tępienie Protestanckich Czeskich Spadkobierców Husytów - Braci Czeskich , agenda Katolicka . To są powody upadku duchowego Czech . Czy obecnie w stolicy Pragi o którą tak bardzo walczyli Husyci znajduje się ich Kościół ? Co stoi w samym centrum Stolicy Czech - Pradze ? W Pradze znajduje się Wielki Uniwersytet Jezuicki . Tak samo jak i na terenie Niemiec . Uniwersytet Jezuitów , z Atlasem na szczycie , najbardziej bezbożnej Organizacji Kościoła szatana - Kościoła Katolickiego , oto są skutki Katolicyzmu , nie Husytyzmu . Sam Hus jest twórcą tak zwanego literackiego języka Czeskiego dla którego stworzył ortografię z unikalnymi znakami diakrytycznymi . Aktywność Husa jako pisarza , zaowocowała rozkwitem literatury Czeskiej , dzięki jego staranią , język Czeski w XV wieku stał się niezwykle wpływowym językiem Europejskim oraz jednym z najbardziej rozwiniętych języków słowiańskich , z którego czerpał również język Polski . Dzięki działalności Husa , Pisma Wicclifa zostały przetłumaczone na Język Czeski i rozpowszechniły się w Czechach . Wojny Husyckie - Przeciwko Wszystkim Czescy zwolennicy Jana Husa nigdy nie pogodzili się z bezprawnym morderstwem Jana Husa z rąk Kościoła Katolickiego . Nie odrzucili oni żądania reform , tak Hus po swojej śmierci stał się męczennikiem a podążającym za nim ludem byli Czescy zwolennicy jego nauk co doprowadziło w 1419 roku do Powstania Husyckiego w Czechach przeciwko katolickiemu władcy Niemiec , króla Zygmunta Luksemburskiego - wiernego wykonawcy woli Papieskiej . Naród Czeski pod wpływem nauki zwolenników Husa wynikających z Biblii , po jego śmierci stał się jednym wielkim ruchem żądającym słusznych reform spaczonego moralnie Kościoła Katolickiego . Niestety byli w błędzie , myśleli że kościół katolicki jest możliwy do reformy , jednak mylili się i mieli się o tym szybko przekonać , czym tak naprawdę jest Katolicyzm . Ruch Husycki oparty był w swoich żądaniach o cztery artykuły praskie , opracowane przez Husyckie Duchowieństwo już od 1417 roku. a opublikowane w 1420 . Zawierały one zasady doktrynalne wyznawane przez wszystkich Husytów . Husyci domagali się w nich zaakceptowania nauk Jana Husa takich jak podstawowego prawa każdego wierzącego do głoszenia Słowa Bożego , także w językach narodowych , zaprzeczając przy tym dotychczasowemu Monopolowi Kościoła Katolickiego na głoszenie Biblii wobec własnego uznania i potrzeby a także odłączenia Kościoła od państwa poprzez sekularyzacje majątków duchownych jak i odebraniu im władzy świeckiej , gardząc systemem Feudalnym , w konsekwencji zbliżając się do Biblijnego Chrześcijaństwa . Po śmierci Czeskiego Króla Wacława IV Luksemburskiego , Husyci opanowali Pragę i przejęli władzę w Czechach a na swojego przywódce Mianowali Husytę''' Jana Zizke''' . " ( Jan Zizka ) wódz husycki, (ok. 1370—1424), w młodości na dworze króla Wacława, gdzie nabrał wiadomości i doświadczenia w sztuce wojennej. W 1410 spotykamy go między najemnikami czeskimi w bitwie pod Grunwaldem po stronie polskiej. " - Encyklopedia Gutenberga , Jan Zizka Jan Zizka tak bardzo przysłużył się w Bitwie , że został uwieczniony na Obrazie Jana Matejki " Bitwa pod Grunwaldem " . " ( Jan Zizka ) Genjalny organizator i wódz, nietylko decydująco wpływał na układ wewnętrznych stosunków w Czechach, lecz nawet kilkakrotnie rozgromił krzyżowców niemieckich Zygmunta (1420 pod Pragą, 1422 pod Niemieckim Brodem), spustoszył część Austrji i Moraw. W Czechach zwalczał kalikstynów, czas jakiś popierał kandydaturę Witołda na króla czeskiego, współdziałał z jego przedstawicielem Zygmuntem Korybutem. Zwycięzca w kilkudziesięciu bitwach i potyczkach, jest twórcą szyku taborowego " - Encyklopedia Gutenberga , Jan Zizka 1 Marca 1420 roku Papież Marcin V ogłosił Bullę w której nakazał Zygmuntowi Luksemburskiemu i innym Katolickim władcą zorganizowanie Kruacjaty przeciwko Husytą . 17 marca bulla ta została odczytana we Wrocławiu , gdzie zebrał się królewski sejm . Nie mogąc zapłacić rycerzom żołdu, obiecał odpust zupełny dla 150.000 uczestników krucjaty oraz wysokie pozycje w Raju dla tych, którzy przeleją najwięcej heretyckiej krwi . Ta Bulla dała początek 5 następnym Krucjatą Katolików przeciwko Husytą , w latach 1420 , 1421 , 1422 , 1427 oraz 1431 , każda z nich mimo niemożliwości powstrzymania jej przez Czechów , została przez nich odparta . W Obliczu niemożności wymordowania Husyów , Papież Marcin V do Polskiego Króla Władysława Jagieło napisał : thumb|left|The Papacy , And the Civil Power - R.W Thompson" Wiedz, że interesy Stolicy Apostolskiej, a także twojej korony czynią obowiązkiem eksterminację Husytów. Pamiętaj, że ci bezbożni ludzie ośmielają się głosić zasadę równości; twierdzą, że wszyscy chrześcijanie są braćmi, i że Bóg nie dał ludziom uprzywilejowanym prawa władania narodami; utrzymują, że Chrystus przyszedł na świat aby znieść niewolnictwo; wzywają ludzi do wolności, to znaczy do unicestwienia królów i kapłanów. Teraz, kiedy jeszcze jest czas, zwróć swoje siły przeciwko Czechom, pal, zabijaj i czyń wszędzie pustynię, gdyż nic nie jest bardziej miłe Bogu, ani bardziej pożyteczne dla sprawy królów, niż eksterminacja Husytów. '''" - The Papacy and the Civil Power ( Nowy York, 1876 ) , strona 253 , cytowane przez Dave Hunt , The Woman Rides the Beast , strona 247 Jednak Jagieło pamiętając pomoc Czechów w Walce z Krzyżakami oraz fakt iż wojna przeciw nim odłosni Polskę stając się zagrożona z strony Katolickich Krzyżkaów , sprawił iż Władysław nie mógł spełnić Papieskiego nakazu . Czesi zjednoczyli się by wygnać ze swojego kraju Watykańskich najeźdźców , po przejęciu Pragi przez Husytów po całym kraju rozpoczęła się się walki Katolików z Husytami , w efekcie z każdej Czeskiej Wsi na czele z kaznodziejami ciągnęli chłopi Husyccy aby bronić Czeskiej Pragi przez Katolickimi Wojskami . Po pokonaniu Katolickich Wojsk w Pradze , powstanie Husyckie rozległo się na cały kraj wspierane przez Jana Zizke który pokonał wszystkie Wojska Katolickie , a Husytyzm opanował praktycznie całe Czechy . Wojny Husyckie to okres niemożliwego zwycięstwa nad duchem antychrysta przed reformacją . Dotychczas każdy biblijny chrześcijanin został wymordowany przez Kościół Katolicki , jednak Husyci pod Bożym błogosławieństwem , stawili Opór katolickiej krucjacie z całej Europy , z jednej strony zwykli ludzie bez opancerzenia , z drugiej zaś Husyci byli jednymi z pierwszych którzy stosowali armaty i broń palną , przeciwko rycerzom w zbrojach , użyto okutym żelazem cepów , praktycznie zawsze bogate rycerstwo katolickie miało przewagę liczebną na polu bitwy . Tak Husyci pokonali wszystkie katolickie Krucjaty , walcząc sami przeciwko wszystkim jedynie z Bożym błogosławieństwem i prowadzeniem , przeciwko kościołowi szatana - kościołowi katolickiemu . Jan Zizka, taboryta czyli radykalny przywódca Husytów, nigdy nie przegrał żadnej Bitwy. Husyci zywciężyli łącznie w około 15 bitwach w ciągu swojego istnienia. '''Bitwa pod Nekmierzem : 2000 Jazdy katoliickich zwolleników Luksemborczyka zaatakowało oddział 400 Piechoty dowodzonej przez Jana Zizke . Dzięki Alrtylerii zamieszczonej na Taborach , Jazda została rozbita i pierzchła . Bitwa pod Sundomierzem : 5000 Ciężkiej Kawalerii Katolickich Zwoleników Luksenburczyka zaatakowało 400 Piechoty Husyckiej , 12 Wozów ( Taborów ) i 9 Husyckich Konnych pod dowództwem Jana Zizki . Husyci zwyciężyli tracąc 3 jedynie Wozy i 30 pojmanych przez zowlleników Luksemburczyka Husytów ,zadając dotkliwe Kawalerii którą zmuszono do odwrotu . Bitwa pod Benešovem ''': Oddział Husytów dowodzony przez Jana Zizke bez żadnych strat ani jednego Husty pokonał cały Obóz Niemieckiego Rycerstwa Luksenburczyka i odtwarł sobie drogie do Pragi . '''Bitwa pod Kutna Hora : Siły Husytów w liczbie 12 Tysięcy dowodzonych przez Jana Zizke , pod Murami Miasta Kutnej Hory ustawili Tabory za ktorymi się bronili przed atakiem Katolików Luksenburczyka . Siły Katolików atakujących 12 tysięcy Husytów to 50 tysięcy Jazdy i Piechoty . Niektóre źródła podają nawet do 100 Tysięcy Katolickich Żołnierzy . thumb|left|Dějiny národu Českého v Čechách, a na Moravě - Frantisek PalackyTomáš Ebendorfer podaje że wojsk Husyckich było 3 krotnie mniej niż Katolików . - Dějiny národu Českého v Čechách, a na Moravě – Kniha XII. Praga: F. Tempský, 1877, strona . 132. Husyci odparli Atak na Tabory Katolików . Jednak Luksenburczyk na skutek swojej intrygi otworzył Brame do Miasta Kutnej Hory , gdzie katolicy wbiegli i dopuścili się masarky Hustyów wewnątrz mordując cywili . Jan Zizka będąc w Taborach otoczony przez Katoliką Armie nie mógł im pomóc . Mimo że Kutna Hora była miastem w którym było wielu katolików , poparli oni Husytów , zostali oni w raz z husytami wymordowani w rzeźi zgotowanej przez Katolickich Papistów . Jan Zizka w raz z Husytami ruszył z swoimi Taborami na Północ , ostrzeliwując z altyelrii na Taborach Katolikich Morderców , wydostając się z oblężenia i zatrzymując w Kolinie . Husyci z łatwością przebili się przez otaczające je potężne zastępy Katolików . W ten sposób Husyci wygrali Bitwę pod wodzą Jana Zizki . thumb|left|Husitská kronika; Píseň o vítězství u Domažlic - Vavřinec z BřezovéBitwa o Wzgórze Witkow: Oddział Husytów broniący jednych z najbardziej strategicznie ważnych fortyfikacji Pragi- wzgórza Witkow liczył około stu ludzi(zródło:Vavřinec z Březové (1979). Husitská kronika; Píseň o vítězství u Domažlic (in Czech). Praha: Svoboda. p. 89.), Zygmunt Luksemburczyk zdawając sobie z tego sprawę, wysłał oddział około 3000 krzyżowców aby zdobyć te wzgórze, jednakże Husyci bronili się zaciekle, i po przybyciu "posilków" w sile 50 ludzi którzy zaatakowali Krzyżowców, ci rzucili się do ucieczki. Straty Husytów były minimalne, podczas gdy krzyżowcy stracili 300 rycerzy. Bracia Czescy thumb|left|Józef Putek , Mroki Średniowiecza , 1935" W Poznaniu jezuita Piasecki wygłasza w katedrze namiętne kazanie antyheretyckie, a oszołomiony nienawiścią gromi magistrat i radę miejską za bezczynność w tępieniu herezji i zwraca się wprost do ludu: „ktokolwiek jesteś z ludu, puść z dymem i w popiół zamień wszystkie bóżnice heretyków". Za parę dni podpalono zbór luterski, ale szczęśliwie pożar został ugaszony. „Gwiazda wigilijna", w postaci palących się świątyń braci czeskich, miała oświetlić wieczór wigilijny, ale temu przeszkodzono. " - Józef Putek , " Mroki Średniowiecza " Strona 111 Jan Hus.jpg|Jan Hus JAN ZIZKA.png|Jan Zizka - Wielki Czeski Bohater Narodowy Jan Zizka Pomnik.jpg|Pomnik Jana Zizki w Pradze Spalenie Hieronima z Pragi na Stosie.jpg|Spalenie Hieronima z Pragi na Stosie Pomnik Hieronima z Pragi znajdujący się w Pradze.jpg|Pomnik Hieronima z Pragi znajdujący się w Pradze Jan Zizka pod Grunwaldem.jpg|Jan Zizka na obrazie Jana Matejki Herb Husytów.jpg|Herb Husytów Hitler 103.png|Atlas znajdujący się na szczycie uniwersytetu Jezuickiego w Pradze Maria wyrzucająca Husa i Lutra z nieba - The Triumph of Faith over Heresy.jpg|Maria wyrzucająca Husa i Lutra z nieba - The Triumph of Faith over Heresy Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Husyci Kategoria:Czechy